


When I Kiss Your Mouth, I Wanna Taste it

by certainshadeofred



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Solo Liam, Stylist Zayn, older!liam, younger!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainshadeofred/pseuds/certainshadeofred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam took the phone from her and thumbed through the pictures, smiling to himself. “I’ll pick up a few things for her – bring her next time, yeah? Christ, she’s getting big…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And just as much sass as her mother.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Liam whipped around to the unfamiliar voice, and blinked slowly at what he saw.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The kid - Liam was sure he was a kid – looked to be no more than 18. He wore tight burgundy skinny jeans, and a white button down shirt that might have been one size too large on him. His raven hair was done up in a messy quiff, the sides shaved down, and he wore black frame glasses.</i>
</p><p> <i>And he was beautiful.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Kiss Your Mouth, I Wanna Taste it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Mouth by Merril Bainbridge.

Liam pressed his fingers into his eyes as he tried to will away the pressure headache that seemed to loom over his head. Everyone around him was hustling and bustling, setting up for the shoot and interview he was meant to be giving to Q Magazine.

“Li, we need to get you into styling. You alright, mate?” His manager – Louis – asked.

Liam hummed quietly, dropping his hand from his face. “Yeah – just peachy.” He replied, forcing a smile. “But if you wouldn’t mind finding me some pain killers and a bottle of water, I will be a lot happier.”

Louis frowned. “I told you not to drink last ni-“

“Didn’t go out last night.” Liam cut him off. “Lads wanted me to, but I settled for shitty takeaways and Guardians of the Galaxy on blue-ray.”

“Sounds like you.” Louis laughed, squeezing his shoulder. “Get to styling. I’ll see about some meds and a bottle of water for you.”

Liam made an appreciative noise and pulled himself off the couch, stretching his arms over his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t hate these things, he just greatly disliked being poked and prodded and paraded around.

He knew it was part of the job description. He’d wanted to be a musician – one who did it all: write, produce, sing – the whole nine yards. And he’d worked for years to get where he was today: 26 and one of the most successful solo artists. He was on his fourth album, and the praise was rolling in. He was proud of this one: he’d gone through a lot of personal heartbreak, and apparently the masses lived for personal heartbreak.

He made his way through the studio loft to the makeshift styling station, poking his head around the side of the partition.

“Liam!” A familiar voice greeted him, and Liam smiled wide.

“Caroline.” He breathed, rounding the partition to stand in front of her. “Good to see you, love. It’s been so long…”

“Far too long! C’mere…” Caroline wrapped him up in a warm hug, to which he slid his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

They settled into comfortable conversation while Caroline pulled some items for him. It had been a long while since he had seen her, and soaked up all the information he could about what she’d been doing, and how Brooklyn was.

“Getting big now!” She laughed, pulling out her phone to show him photos. “Asks for her uncle Liam all the time.”

Liam took the phone from her and thumbed through the pictures, smiling to himself. “I’ll pick up a few things for her – bring her next time, yeah? Christ, she’s getting big…”

“And just as much sass as her mother.”

Liam whipped around to the unfamiliar voice, and blinked slowly at what he saw.

The _kid_ \- Liam was sure he was a kid – looked to be no more than 18. He wore tight burgundy skinny jeans, and a white button down shirt that might have been one size too large on him. His raven hair was done up in a mess quiff, the sides shaved down, and he wore black frame glasses.

And he was _beautiful_.

A pair of balled up socks went zooming by Liam’s head and hit Zayn square in the chest.

“You!” Caroline laughed. “You’re late.”

The boy’s cheeks went pink and he sucked his lower lip between his teeth, making Liam groan inwardly.

“Sorry Caro, class got out late. What can I help you with?” The boy asked, his dark eyes flitting between Liam and Caroline, never settling for longer than a nanosecond.

“Once Liam is done with the outfits, hang them on this rack for me, darling.” She said, manoeuvering around Liam towards the boy. “And where are my manners? Liam – this is my assistant, Zayn Malik. He’s a second year fashion student looking to gain some real world experience. And apparently quite a fan.”

Zayn groaned, and Liam bit back his grin.

“Caro…”

“Oh did I embarrass you, love?” Caroline cackled, squeezing his cheeks. “Call it even for being late.”

Liam stepped forward and held his hand out towards Zayn. “S’nice to meet, you, Zayn. Any friend of Caroline’s is a friend of mine.”

Zayn stumbled forward, pushing his glasses up his nose before sliding a cool hand into Liam’s. “You too, Leeyum.” Zayn murmured, his cheeks still a lovely shade of pink.

Liam felt something pool low in his belly.

Like he wanted to watch this boy fall apart beneath his hands. His mouth. Wanted to see if that blush went further than his cheeks….

He squeezed Zayn’s hand lightly before letting him go, tucking his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “So, Caro…” He murmured, flickering his gaze to his stylist. “What were you thinking of dressing me in?”

\--

Liam let Caroline throw clothes at him from every which direction, laughing each time she begged him to try on something a little more out of the box. He was comfortable enough in his own skin that he stood in the styling room in only his black Calvin’s for the most part, shooting glances to Zayn.

Zayn didn’t look him in the eye while Caroline styled him up. He was professional and hard-working, putting the outfits on hangars and tagging them as Caroline instructed. He offered ideas to Caroline every now and again, handing her a pair of boots he thought would complete a look, or a shirt that he thought worked better with a pair of slacks.

“So, Zayn – what made you want to get into fashion?”

Zayn looked up from writing down items on a card, his brow furrowing under his specs. “I – ehm. I have always liked fashion, yeah? And me mates always said I was good at it, so decided it was something I could do for a living.” He said with an easy lift of his shoulder.

Caroline breezed into his eye line with a pair of distressed jeans and a sweatshirt with the sleeves almost cut all the way off. “He’s being modest. He’s got an amazing eye for detail, and is going to be highly sought after in the next few years. That is, if I let him go!”

Liam watched the way Zayn grinned at that, the way his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth. Fuck. Zayn was a kid, and generally Liam didn’t go for guys this young, but there was something about Zayn that dug into him like little hooks.

“I like what I’ve seen so far.” He said lowly as he pulled on the jeans, leaving them undone as he pulled the sweatshirt-type-thing over his head. “That batman graphic shirt you pulled was sick, mate.”

“Yeah?” Zayn looked like he was glowing at the praise. “I drew that one up myself.”

“No shit, really?” Liam asked, turning to Caroline, who shook her head at the outfit, and flailed her hand at him. He turned back to Zayn. “You a batman fan?”

Zayn’s eyes lit up. “Big time. Just finished watching Year One. It’s sick, you should check it out if you haven’t.”

Caroline sighed. “Only I could find two of the biggest geeks on the planet.”

After that, Zayn seemed to open up a little more. He was a smart kid, with a great eye for fashion – not to mention quite funny and still a little star struck around Liam. They talked about comics and fashion, with Zayn teasing him about some ‘red carpet looks’ that Zayn deemed questionable.

“Well, if Caro agreed to come on full time, I wouldn’t have to wear dodgy outfits.” Liam shrugged as he pulled on his own clothes.

“You’re passive aggressively dressing badly to get me to work with you full time?” Caroline laughed, smacking him on the back of the arm. “You’re horrible, Liam Payne.”

He shrugged, grinning. “Horrible, but not wrong. Maybe I’ll just steal your apprentice.” He said, reaching over to wrap a strong arm around Zayn’s slender frame.

He felt the way Zayn froze against him, stiff as a board. He smelled of axe body spray and cigarette smoke, and that hint of natural musk that overwhelmed Liam’s senses. He squeezed Zayn gently, as if to reassure him that he was only playing around, and Zayn seemed to uncoil, leaning into Liam’s frame, his arm sliding around Liam’s waist.

“As if you could afford me.” Zayn quipped, tilting his chin to look up at Liam.

Caroline laughed and Liam pushed out his lower lip, just as Louis came around the partition with a bottle of water in one hand, and a bottle of aspirin in the other. Sky blues assessed Liam, then the young man still glued to his side, then back to Liam again.

“Well, don’t you two look cozy.” Louis drawled, wandering into the makeshift room to hand Liam the bottles.

Zayn stiffened again, but Liam held him close. It was selfish, really, but he enjoyed the way Zayn leaned into him, the heat of his body against his own. “Be nice, Lou – otherwise Zayn here will probably cut down your outfit like he cut down mine.”

Zayn smiled a little, biting the corner of his lip.

\--

Truth be told, Liam _hated_ interviews.

Mostly, it was because it was the same questions every time, asked by someone who didn’t really give a shit about him or his music. He could talk about his love and passion for music, and it would fall upon deaf ears.

It was also because these were long days of being poked, pulled and prodded. When you weren’t regarded as a person but as something akin to clay – something to shape and mould into something everyone else wanted you to be, it dragged on your nerves.

“I think you asked me that question already, mate.” Liam said to the interviewer as Kia – his hair stylist – fought with an errant strand of hair. He tapped her wrist lightly, and she glanced down at him with a curious stare. “Kia, might be easier to leave it, love.”

She pursed her lips at him before grinning. “Kind of looks hot this way.”

He groaned, and pushed her away playfully. “Go away.”

Liam was a normally calm and collected man – and was happy to answer any questions. There were certain things that he didn’t _enjoy_ speaking about – his private life was one of them – but if the topics were broached tastefully, he didn’t mind.

What he was starting to mind, was the fact that the interviewer pushed certain subjects, even though Liam gave him answers. On the other side of the room, Louis started to notice the pinch in his’s brow, the set of his jaw, and he knew this wouldn’t end well for anyone if they continued at this junction.

“How about we take a short break.” Louis called, stepping out from behind some large lights. “Catering just got here and it’s all set up- so everyone tuck in, and we will get back at this in say – 40 minutes?”

The interviewer agreed wholeheartedly and scrambled from his seat, disappearing from Liam’s view. He heaved out a heavy sigh, resting his head on the back of the leather chair he was settled in. He didn’t want to take it out on the guy – he was just doing his job – but it was getting repetitive, and Liam could feel his headache starting up again.

“Li – c’mon mate – go take a break. Just don’t punch anything.” Louis said, flicking his ear.

“No promises.” Liam murmured as he heaved himself out of the chair. “Going for a cig – be back in five.”

He made his way through the studio to an emergency exit, pushing it open with a shove of his shoulder. The air was cool and crisp, and he took a deep breath, letting it coat his lungs for a moment, before exhaling slowly, his breath visible. He stepped further out into the alleyway and slid his hand into his back pocket to retrieve his pack of cigarettes.

It was a filthy habit. One he planned on kicking once this pack was up, really.

“Shit, sorry Leeyum, I thought I was the only one out here.” Came a muffled voice.

Liam spun around to find Zayn standing behind him, huddled in a black leather jacket and a red and black checkered scarf, with a cigarette pinched between his lips. His cheeks were red from the cold, and he was flexing his fingers from time to time.

“Hey, Zayn.” He smiled slightly, pulling a cigarette from his pack before tucking it back into his pocket. “Don’t be sorry – I won’t tell Caroline if you don’t.”

Zayn let out a soft snort, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he took a drag, then exhaled the smoke through his nose. He took the fag from his lips. “You seem pretty tense in there.” Zayn commented, quirking a brow.

“Same shit, different day.” Liam replied, putting his cigarette between his lips. He retrieved his lighter and lit it up, eyes narrowing slightly. He didn’t want to think of the way Zayn’s cheeks looked as he smoked his cigarette, the way his pupils were slightly dilated. Really: it was the last thing he needed. “Got a bit of a tension headache, too. Which isn’t helping.”

“Me mum says that massages are good for tension headaches.” Zayn took a step closer to him, flicking his cigarette to the ground. “Helps release pressure.”

“You a masseuse, too? A man of many talents.” Liam murmured around his cigarette.

“Nah, just – pretty good at easing tension.” Zayn said with an easy shrug, though the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

Liam swallowed, and he could feel that beast stirring in his chest again. He wasn’t sure if he was reading Zayn all wrong, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He was quiet, eyes on Zayn as he finished half his cigarette in almost one go. He plucked it from his lips and flicked it away, watching the younger man begin to fidget in front of him.

“You tense, Zayn?” He asked, his voice smoky, rough. “If it’s because of me…”

“No just…“ Zayn’s eyes tore away from him, and down to his hands. “You’re _fit_ , Leeyum. And I kind of liked it when you had your arm around me in there. And maybe I was reading it all wrong, but…seemed like you did, too.”

“You think I’m fit?” Liam grinned, stepping that little bit closer, so that he was a breath away from Zayn.

“Don’t push it.” Zayn murmured, bringing his hands up to Liam’s chest. “Don’t want to be the reason for your swollen ego.”

 _You’re going to be the reason for something else…_ Liam thought darkly, glancing down at the younger man. He drew his tongue along his lower lip for a moment, before hooking a finger under Zayn’s chin, making him look up.

“Not reading it wrong. I don’t do this stuff, Zayn, but – something about you has me intrigued.” He murmured, dark eyes searching Zayn’s.

He could feel Zayn’s fingertips curling against his chest. “A good intrigued, or…”

“How old are you, Zayn?” He asked, cutting him off.

Zayn swallowed. “Eighteen. Nineteen at the beginning of January.”

Liam bit back the groan that threatened to spill past his lips. There was almost a 7 year difference between them. It wasn’t that bad – not to him, anyways – but he knew what could happen if people found out, and twisted the story. He knew the cruel side to fame, and part of him didn’t want that for Zayn.

“I’m – I don’t do this, either.” Zayn continued when Liam didn’t say anything. “Caroline always talks about you, I felt like I already _knew_ you, and then you were right there, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss you…”

“Fuck it.” Liam rumbled, both hands coming up to cup Zayn’s face as he brought his mouth down on Zayn’s, kissing him hard.

Zayn’s hands gripped at Liam’s sweatshirt, fingers finding purchase in the fabric as he kissed Liam back, his lips slightly more tentative against Liam’s more sure ones. Zayn tasted of coffee and cigarettes, and something a little sweeter – a mix of cinnamon and sugar, and Liam gently drew back, eyes opening slowly.

Zayn’s mouth was slightly swollen and red, and Liam brought a thumb down to sweep across that lower lip.

“Have you…” Liam cleared his throat. “Have you ever been with another man?”

“Yeah, but not like…fully?” Zayn replied quietly, unable to look Liam in the eye. “Have done some stuff, like. And liked it.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Liam kept drawing his thumb over Zayn’s full lip as he willed his heartrate to calm.

“We can – go slow.” Liam finally said, pressing his thumb to Zayn’s lips, eyes darkening as Zayn parted them slightly. “Make you feel good, if you’d like…but only if it’s something you want, Zayn.”

Zayn nodded, finally looking up into Liam’s eyes.

Liam dropped his hand, and stepped back a little. “I – I need you to say it, Zayn. I know that I want this, but you have to tell me what you want.”

“I do, I want it.” Zayn blurted out, stepping into Liam. “Please.”

For all Liam’s desire to have this boy come apart underneath him, he was fairly certain it was him who was about to fall.

-

He took Zayn’s hand and tugged him down the alleyway, towards where his Range Rover was parked. He was kind of glad he’d decided to drive today- not that he had intended to be tugging a fashion intern into the backseat for a make-out session – but it worked in his favour.

He pulled his keys from his pocket with his free hand and pressed the button, listening for the telltale sound of the doors unlocking. He paused, turning to Zayn, whose eyes were like saucers, his lower lip firmly between his teeth. Liam almost, _almost_ wanted to kiss the expression off his face, but instead squeezed his hand.

“We don’t have to do anything, like.” Liam said. “If you want to just chat, or a cuddle – I am okay with that, too. The ball is in your court, babe.”

He watched as Zayn swallowed, then shook his head. “No. No I want to do this. I’m good.”

Liam quirked a soft grin, reaching behind him to find the door handle to tug it open. He climbed into the backseat first, pulling the younger man in with him. Once they were both inside, Zayn closed the door, then turned to Liam, pushing out a shaky breath.

The windows of his SUV were tinted – you couldn’t see anything from the outside, unless you were pressed right up against the glass. Liam could see everything going on around him, and was hyperaware that Louis could come looking for him at any time.

Liam reached over to draw his fingertips against Zayn’s smooth jaw, resting his palm on his cheek as he watched the blush bloom on Zayn’s skin right before his eyes. “You are…beautiful, Zayn.” He murmured, his voice rough. He could feel the warmth radiating from Zayn at his words, and pulled him closer.

“Me sisters tease me about that,” Zayn murmured, fiddling with the ends of his scarf as he melted into Liam’s side. “Call me _pretty_. Cannae just be hot, like? You’re hot…”

Liam grinned at that, and coaxed the younger man into his lap, with Zayn facing him, legs on either side of his own. He rested his head against the back of the seat, looking up at the smirking Zayn. “You can be whatever you want, babe.” He murmured, sliding warm hands up and down the inside of Zayn’s thighs. “You can be beautiful, or hot…or sexy. Or all three, really.”

Tentatively, Zayn brought his fingers up to play along Liam’s cheeks, blunt nails scratching lightly through his beard. “Is this your way of flirting with me?” Zayn breathed, dark eyes searching his own. “Because it’s working.”

Liam laughed, tilting his cheek into Zayn’s touch. “This is going…ah, this is going to have to be quick, yeah? There’s so much I want to do with you – but not in the back of a car.” He admitted, still running his hands up and down the inside of Zayn’s spread thighs. “But I want to make you feel good right now.”

Zayn nodded, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Liam groaned softly, and sat up, pressing his lips against Zayn’s jaw, his hands sliding from Zayn’s thighs, to the swell of his arse. He squeezed him gently, pulling him in just that little bit closer, needing every part of Zayn against him.

Zayn dipped his chin and caught Liam’s lips in a kiss, making a soft noise into his mouth when Liam pressed his tongue along Zayn’s lower lip, prompting him to let him in. The kiss was slow, deep, with Liam squeezing and pulling Zayn into his body in an almost rhythmic fashion.

Liam pulled away first, smiling when Zayn’s lips puckered and he gravitated towards him. “Jacket, scarf, shirt – off. Ok?” He murmured, eyes on Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn nodded and sat up, hands immediately going to the scarf around his neck. He pulled it off and set it beside him, and then came the jacket. His fingers started on the buttons of his crisp white shirt, but Liam’s fingers curled around his wrists, and he squeezed lightly.

“Actually,” Liam breathed. “Let me.”

He waited for Zayn to drop his hands to his sides. His own fingers worked slowly, undoing each button carefully to reveal what Liam was craving underneath. His eyes zoned in on the tattoo of a pair of red lips, flanked by wings. He glanced up at Zayn, who once again had his lip caught between his teeth, and he grinned, before leaning in to press his lips against Zayn’s warm chest.

Zayn shivered against him, his hands coming up to curl into the short hairs at the back of Liam’s head as he continued to undo Zayn’s shirt, kissing every inch of exposed skin. “I think…” Liam rumbled as he opened the shirt, but did not pull it off, “I want you to keep it on. Like this.”

Liam sat back then, watching Zayn’s expression. He could feel the way Zayn’s heart raced when he was kissing along his chest – and knew that he _could_ have this boy come undone, only for Liam to piece him back together again. The image of that alone made Liam’s cock throb in the confines of his jeans.

Liam slotted their lips together once more, delighting in the sounds that came from Zayn as his fingers went to the button on Zayn’s jeans. He popped it easily, before he found the zipper and pulled it down.

Zayn gasped slightly against Liam’s mouth, and he took that moment to draw his tongue along Zayn’s lower lip. “Sit up for me babe.”

He waited as Zayn shifted up, his ass off Liam’s lap. Liam hooked his thumbs into both Zayn’s jeans and boxer-briefs, and lowered them carefully, not taking his eyes off Zayn’s as he slid them down over the swell of Zayn’s arse, to let them settle just at the mid of his thighs.

He watched the pretty blush stain Zayn’s cheeks, and the way it moved down his chest. Liam finally allowed himself to glance down between their bodies, and he groaned.

Zayn was beautiful everywhere – his cock hard, settling against his belly, surrounded by a thick swatch of dark hair. He ached to touch it, to see how Zayn would react, but he had an endgame – an idea, and he was consumed by it.

“Beautiful…” He murmured, drawing his lips up against Zayn’s jaw.

“Liam…” Zayn breathed, his fingers trying to find purchase on every part of Liam, and it made him grin again.

“Wanna watch you like this.” Liam’s voice was rough, and he cleared his throat once. “Wanna watch the way you touch yourself. Want to learn you – ok babe?”

Zayn let out a low whine, his chin dropping to rest against his chest for a moment, before those dark eyes glanced up at him, wide and so fucking _trusting_.

Zayn was going to ruin him, he just knew it.

Liam let Zayn move at his own pace. Watched as the younger man shifted a little so that there was some space between them. Zayn bought his own hand up to his mouth and spit into his palm, before bringing his hand down to wrap around his own cock.

Liam tore his gaze away from Zayn’s face, to the hand that was now curled in a loose fist around Zayn’s cock. He licked over dry lips, watching Zayn’s hand move slowly from base to tip, grip tightening slightly near the head of his cock, letting the precome pool there. Watched the way Zayn used his thumb to swipe the extra moisture around the head, then back down the shaft.

“Fuck.” Liam groaned, his hand reaching up to cup Zayn’s cheek, his thumb pressing against the side of Zayn’s mouth. “Keep going.”

Zayn obliged, continuing to pump himself at a slow pace, his cheek turning just slightly. Liam smiled, and pressed his thumb against Zayn’s lips, waiting for the younger man to part them. When he did, Liam pushed his thumb into Zayn’s mouth slowly, almost growling when Zayn’s lips wrapped around the digit, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucked.

Liam’s free hand settled on the swell of Zayn’s arse, fingers brushing lightly along his crack. He kept his eyes on Zayn’s, his breathing slow and deep. Liam was rock hard. This boy was stunning, working himself up for him while he watched – teasing his fingers against Zayn.

Zayn whined low in his throat, his lower teeth digging into the pad of Liam’s thumb, as Liam drew his middle and index finger against Zayn’s hole with light pressure. He watched Zayn’s eyes flutter closed, those long lashes casting shadows over flushed cheeks, and he pressed his thumb down on Zayn’s tongue. He leaned in, and kissed Zayn around his finger, enjoying the erratic breaths Zayn took.

“M’close…” Zayn stammered against his mouth as Liam pressed those fingers against his hole once more. Never enough to breach the muscle, but enough to let Zayn know he was there. Zayn’s hand moved faster against his prick, his knuckles brushing Liam’s stomach.

Liam sat back against the leather of the seat, removing his thumb from Zayn’s mouth. “Come on then, babe. Come for me…show me how good you are.” He said quietly, circling Zayn’s hole with his index finger, while he drew his slick thumb over Zayn’s lower lip.

The only sounds in the SUV were the sounds of skin on skin, and Zayn’s soft, breathy whimpers as he worked over his own cock. Liam kept gentle pressure on Zayn’s hole, enjoying the way the younger boy pressed back against his digits so easily.

He watched as Zayn’s grip faltered just slightly, his grip tightening around the base of his cock as he came with a low moan, spurts of cum hitting Zayn’s stomach, and over his fingers. His other hand curled against Liam’s shoulder as his hips jerked, riding out his own orgasm.

Liam grinned as Zayn fell against him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Liam settled his hands on Zayn’s arse, patting it gently for a moment, before rubbing slow circles against his skin. “You okay, babe?”

He felt Zayn take a shaky, cleansing breath, before he nodded. “M’good.” He mumbled into Liam’s neck, heat radiating from his skin. “More than good.” He continued as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Zayn’s eyes were bright, more amber than brown now, and it almost took Liam’s breath away. “What about you, though?”

Liam took his hands from Zayn’s arse and found his hands, tangling their fingers together. “I’ll survive. I wanted to see you, first. I think…” He brought one hand up to kiss Zayn’s fingers, enjoying the smile and blush on Zayn’s features that accompanied his motion. “…I’d like to see more of you. Take you out proper. If you’ll have me, of course.”

Zayn pressed their hands against Liam’s lips for a moment, before he smiled a little wider, his tongue pressed to his teeth. “I’d like that, yeah.”

“Then it’s settled.” Liam mumbled against their tangled fingers. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, babe.”

-

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Liam was more relaxed and bubbly – making for a great interview and a wonderful photoshoot. His eyes kept wandering over to where Caroline and Zayn were huddled off to one side, the two of them chatting animatedly. He felt a warmth flood his chest, and suddenly couldn’t wait for all this to be over so he could learn more of this beautiful boy…

When everyone started to pack up, Liam went and got changed into his own clothes and chat with Louis about what was on schedule for the next day. He promised Louis he was not having a late night – just a quiet night with a friend.

“Does this friend have anything to do with that gorgeous young stylist’s assistant who is currently giving you heart eyes from across the room?” Louis queried, inclining his head to Zayn.

Liam had the decency to blush before he punched Louis in the shoulder. “Be good.”

“I’ll say the same thing.” Louis said lightly, but with a warning in his tone. “Have a good night….” He sang, practically skipping away.

Liam shook his head and made his way over to Zayn, who was all bundled up in his jacket and scarf. He reached over to tug on the end of the scarf, before dropping his hand. “Hey, you.”

“Hey yourself.” Zayn grinned, fixing his bag. “You looked good out there today. Not that you don’t look good all the time, but…” Zayn waved a hand around, making Liam laugh. “Where are you taking me?”

“I have an idea.” Liam took the hand Zayn was waving about, and curled his fingers around Zayn’s. “C’mon, let’s go.”


End file.
